The Kitsune and The Hounds
by Xyshuryn
Summary: Based on "His New Precious People", This is a more updated version, with a couple future fight scenes, and maybe... maybe, a lemon. Naruto/Inuzuka Harem. NarutoxHanaxTsumexAnkoxMaiko-OC, all will be explained
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So many of you wanted a sequal to "His New Precious People". Well, this is not a sequal, though it does follow some of the same path. The "harem" so to speak will be Naruto with Hana and Tsume, with a little bit of Kurenai and possibly another on the side as "birthday presents" to Naruto from his mates. Please, Enjoy.

Three pairs of eyes stared out over the top of the hill to Konohagakure in the distance. After years of running for the one with the obsidian eyes, it was time to come home and accept his pardon, knowing full well that the Lady Hokage had made known the truth about the massacre of his family and Clan. The Uchiha Clan. Odd that Madara would be helping Itachi to commit his crime, which was in truth an order... only for him to be the first of the Akatsuki to fall to Itachi's treachery.

That's right, Uchiha Itachi was soon to be back, but he'd brought his partner Hoshikagi Kisame along. It was the shark like man who read Itachi best, and in his love for overwhelming fights, saw the chance to back up his partner and his goals as the ultimate test. Now completed, he too would get a chance to join Konoha as one of their nin. He had lost much, including half of his left arm, severed by his own hand to keep the poison of Sasori from spreading.

The shark-like man looked to the artificial arm Kankuro of Suna had made him. It was enough to help him wield Sameheda in a jounin level fight, but no longer in an S-Ranked fight. Then again, he no longer relied on Sameheda. After it had birthed a sword from Naruto's chakra for him, it just wasn't as strong as it had been. After a brief visit to Nami no Kuni, he traded Sameheda for the lighter Kubukiri Houcho, but did so in swordsmen fashion, declaring Zabuza his better for what he'd done for Naruto. Now, instead of killing for fun, he'd be raising Konohagakure's Will of Fire his own way with the creation of Seven Testaments. Seven Testaments with their own art form of the blade. Bigger, after all, isn't always better.

The first testament, the Orange Testament, with his blue slitted eyes, shaggy blonde hair that reached to mid back, and piercing blue eyes, would, to those who knew him, be thought to represent Loyalty, Honor, or even Love... but no, he represented Virtue itself, for he encompassed all of the Testaments that Tsunade wanted to create with Itachi and Kisame's help. But still, the kid was a bit clueless, and if it hadn't been for Kisame blurting out that a certain woman liked him from what letters he'd read of the boy's while he was sleeping..

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto blinked and watched, still resting... still... anxious. After the death of Jiraiya at the hands of Pein, Naruto was in such shell shock that they almost took him too, but Itachi and Kisame jumped in and saved the scrawny punk's teenaged ass. To say he was surprised was an understatement. To say Tsunade was surprised... was well... She was just surprised the ANBU she sent to verify the story Itachi and Kisame told her was true even came back. With their heads on no less, though one was icing down his balls for asking if Itachi looked like a Tinkerbelle to his captain.

So after having been home for only two months, and having watched his best friend die and be reborn through sacrifice, as well as his mentor and godfather die, Naruto took it upon himself to train like never before. The training Itachi and Kisame put him through would've killed most Jounin, but not Naruto. It was training with low chakra, courtesy of Sameheda that overfilled the sentient sword. Sameheda ate so much of Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakra, that Kyuubi was inadvertently split from Naruto's subconscious where his last remnants had been. Now Naruto had all his strength, while he, reborn in a way, would inhabit the body of another sword. A kick-ass looking sword though, in the kitsune's opinion.

When Kisame tried to pick up this new sword, this long, thinner, red zanbatou that looked like Sameheda, the rapid response from spikes and flames were quick incentive to let go. The sword itself floated to Naruto's hand, and a powerful transformation overtook him, sending up a column of jounin level chakra for 3 days and nights, a signal for the men Tsunade sent, a team of med-nin and ANBU, to watch, document, and provide Naruto and the others as back up. In the end, Naruto looked like an older version of his 17 year old self.

Naruto was currently 6'5, weighing in at 245 pounds of firm, hard-packed muscle on a frame just slightly bulkier than Itachi's. His hair, while still blonde was darker, and reached to mid back, where Itachi surprised Naruto, Kisame, and all other nin by evening it out and layering it with a pair of professional sheers. To say Naruto and Kisame both slept on their asses with their cheeks clenched for a week was a gross misunderstanding, until Itachi brought them home three beautiful women he'd picked up in a bar to prove his straightness.

Two of them Naruto recognized immediately. Sasame of the Fuuma Clan with her long fiery hair, and Isaribi, whom despite having a few scales left on her face and in a few intimate areas, was mostly cured by Tsunade's treatment which she still got regularly. They too, both recognized Naruto, and set upon him with lustful intent. In the end, Itachi proved his straightness, but had to share with Kisame, which was fine with her. Naruto, on the other hand, proved his stamina, and that he had in fact learned from Icha Icha, as he went so far into the next day with them, they had to pay for a second night. When the girls asked, he apologized for being a virgin until then and not lasting very long. Three more nights were spent in that hotel.

Itachi and Kisame had also done away with his orange for the most part. They let him keep orange cloth for his hitae-ate so long as it was worn discreetly. So now, he stood in a tight white sleeveless muscle shirt, black pants with built in kunai and scroll holsters, with his hitae-ate worn as a belt. White wrapping led down from his upper shins into black combat boots with a black cloak with a little orange trim upon it really popped with his tanned tone. Also on his back was that weird red mini-Sameheda, now called Akekitsune in honor of Kyuubi, who reveled in Naruto's ruthlessness on the battlefield. He had personally drunk the blood of all those in Akatsuki that still held blood.

It had been a long hard two years, and now, just one quick sprint, and he'd be home. Still he was nervous, as were his two big brother like sensei. The kid took on Pein, crippled, and killed the sick fuck in less than 20 minutes, and here a girl was making him quiver in fear. It seems that the Inuzuka Clan felt they owed him a life debt for saving Kiba on several occasions in her letter. Tsume then went on to list them. "At the bridge in Wave", "From his own arrogance", "from his own damn fool self during the invasion," and "From Sasuke at the Valley of the End…"

Hana's letters were nicer, easier to understand, and made him happy, and helped fill a void. She seemed to genuinely praise him though he didn't quite get it. Although she did remind him that he had to marry one or more Inuzuka women because of his promise to her mother in nearly all of them, and kept mentioning she was single. Then Kisame spelled it out to him, and that night he spoke to Kyuubi in his mindscape. Kyuubi sat down and helped pull out the memory files, literally, and Naruto began letting him re-experience them.

_Flashback-Wave Mission_

_On the bridge, both Team 7 and Team 8 were exhausted. Momochi Zabuza and his tool Haku had done a number on them all. First Haku had got the drop on Kurenai and Tazuna, making Kurenai get wounded to save him. By the time Naruto had gotten there, Shino and Hinata were tending to Kurenai and protecting their sensei and the client safe. Kiba had joined Sasuke in trying to defeat Haku, but Sasuke didn't even care about Kiba except that he got in the way, and if not for Naruto, Sasuke would've hit Kiba and Akamaru with a __**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.**_

_In his rage, Naruto not only beat Haku near to death, but he got to rub it in Sasuke's face that he was no better than Itachi. Sasuke tried the technique again only for Naruto to take it for Kiba, much to the horror of Haku, Kakashi, and Zabuza. "H-how is Akamaru, Kiba?" Naruto asked softly, apparently not caring for himself. You're both okay right?" _

_Naruto had passed out and Sasuke was going in for the kills when Gato arrived. Later it was learned that after saving Naruto's life by using the same death state on Sasuke he used on Zabuza, Kakashi was irate, and beat Sasuke severely. The civilian council however, called an emergency meeting among its members and the few shinobi on their side and they saw that it was as listed as Battle Fatigue and gave the Uchiha a paid vacation._

_Flashback Kai_

_Second Flashback Yo!_

_And now, Sasuke was thinking very much about his paid vacation, and how he was able to pay for the best tutors. Now, he was going to Orochimaru, the sannin that killed the Sandaime Hokage. Sure, he was evil, but sometimes you have to break a few skulls to get best and be the best. Now only the Fox and the Hound, as he called them, stood in his way._

_The same had pretty much held true in every other circumstance except for after the Valley of the End. Kiba had gotten to Sasuke first, but after a short and brutal fight where Akamaru was almost killed, Sasuke went for the Chidori, aiming for Kiba's heart. Kyuubi, however, had prepared Naruto for this technique and the odds it would be used on him. And for the first time, Kyuubi and Naruto found themselves united, their power growing, mind becoming one._

_Meanwhile a toad with a scroll on the back of it with the kanji for key had the scroll glow golden before disappearing, the seal completing itself. Ma and Pa toad could only watch on with amusement, so very much amusement._

_Cutting back to the action, Naruto was using Sasuke's head like a pinball, bouncing him around and off of boulders until unconscious… even though it had cost him getting skewered by the Chidori twice. Still, the clone responsible for the sound effects had kept Zetsu too busy laughing to gather intel._

_Again Sasuke got off with a slap on the wrist, much to everybody's chagrin. That is until Sasuke attacked the Inuzuka compound, killing several dogs, and wounding many more only to be intercepted by Naruto, who wouldn't let him get away from the surviving trackers._

_When Sasuke accused Naruto of the attack, it was Aburame Shibi who pointed out Sasuke's own testimony that the Triple Demon Windmill Attack was a Sharingan Only attack, and that Jiraiya's tests proved that Naruto had as much talent for Katon jutsus as the Nara men had for motivational speaking. The rebuttal was a swift, but lazy, two finger salute. _

_The Council couldn't back the Uchiha out of this one, not with Tsunade in charge. Tsume declared a clan war, one Inuzuka champion vs. One Uchiha. And since Hana was away at the behest of the Fire Daimyo, and Tsume, the clan head, couldn't do it due to politics and Kuromaru's own injuries, that left only Kiba whom was tending to Akamaru. The arrogant Uchiha thought he'd finally get his kill and get away with it, until Tsume recited a law. _

"_According to the Clan Laws of the Nidaime Hokage, with one perpetrator attacking members of the same clan over and over, putting them in a position where they may choose a champion if no members are available to fight." Tsunade picked up and drawled on the specifics._

"_Tsume, you've opted for me to pick a champion for you, and for your clan, whom by the laws and rules, has also been affected. I have chosen, already, knowing you'd take this route because he has volunteered. He is a classmate of the Uchiha's." She looked to Sasuke. "Do you wish to pay restitution, or risk your life in one week against the Inuzuka Champion. Should the Champion win, he will be first in line to court Hana if he chooses. Hana was notified and she agreed."_

_Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "Hn. I'll kill whomever they send." Tsunade growled. "So you intend this to be to the death_?_" Sasuke nodded. "Then so be it. In one week, Uchiha Sasuke will fight to the death against….. The son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his wife, The Red Death, Uzumaki Kushina… Our very own Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." _

_The looks on the council's faces said it all. Half shit themselves realizing what was going to happen, the other half, Tsume, practically came….. Okay… Tsume did cum. When Kiba and Hana found out about the carnage, and learned of Naruto's true heritage, they knew he would destroy Sasuke…. And he was honoring their clan. Hana's grin made her mom want to arrange a marriage. Instead…. She took her shopping._

_Two days prior to the match, with Hana home, and able to help out more, the Inuzuka's worked themselves into a frenzy because of an unexpected, but quite welcome visitor. It was none other than Naruto, who had just gotten over finding out about his family, and was enjoying learning from scrolls and seals. But today, he came to speak to Tsume, Hana, and Kiba._

"_I've come to let you three know that I'll be leaving for a couple years almost immediately after the fight. Ero-sennin is taking me to train with Kyuubi's powers, even if we are merged. Anyway, Tsume-same, thank you for letting me honor your clan like this. His eyes turned to Hana, who grinned at him and forced him to blush. "Hana-san, I won't ask you to be mine or court me. After all I will be gone. Unless something bad happens, I should be back in three years, and I'd like to start getting to know you._

_However, if the shit does hit the fan, Ero-Sennin has 2 S-Ranked nukenin on his payroll that already want to train me. I'll write you if that is the case. If you move on, I won't blame you, but I promise, before I leave, Sasuke-chan's balls will be in a velvet bag for you" Bowing to her, he found himself in a death-glomp with her perky chest in his face. Tsume laughed and pried her off. Naruto then smiled to Kiba "Sasuke always did think he was so smart… well, bro, we'll see what his brains look like splattered on the arena wall." Kiba grinned, Akamaru barked, and the two boys bumped fists._

_Naruto then turned back to Tsume. "I understand Kuromaru already had one bad eye and his other was hurt in this attack by Sasuke. Well, Jiraiya told me of a procedure Tsunade, his teammate, did to give a past Inuzuka companion the eyes of its master's husband when he passed on…" Tsume nodded. "Yes, it was my great Aunt's companion, Kuromaru's grandfather. The eyes were from a Hyuuga. Why did you bring this up? It was never written…. Oh." _

_Tsume quieted down when Naruto produced the scroll, and Hana gasped, looking it over. "Tsume-sama, for you and Kuromaru, I will try to bring one if not both Sharingan's from the teme." Now Naruto felt the tackleglomp of death from Tsume who growled and spoke plainly. "If you don't come back and mate my daughter in a few years, I may just take you for a test ride." Kiba blanche and Naruto grinned not sure what that meant._

_As Naruto got up to leave, he was stopped, and given first by Hana, a good luck kiss, then some heavy duty knuckle-duster gloves. Finally, Tsume stopped him. "Naruto, why are you doing this?" He thought for a moment. "Honestly, he's not just a piece of scum who turned his back on his nakama and village, he's become something worse than traitorous trash… I don't know how to…. He's pissed on the leaf village. I love him like a brother, but now…. I will kill him so he doesn't do something that will further stain his soul!"_

_Naruto began crying and Hana and Tsume protected him, comforting. It was then, when he calmed down, Kuromaru, from the corner, spoke. "Offer him status, Tsume." Naruto blinked but Tsume looked to him. "Naruto, if I offer you status within the clan now…. Will you uphold your word in bringing us the gifts from the Uchiha?" Thinking a moment, he nodded. "I do." "Do you accept that you will be engaged to the clan head of the Inuzuka, me, until such time as we marry, or I pass it on to Hana or another member of the sexier sex?"_

_Naruto just grinned. "What if I want to use the clan restoration act on nothing but Inuzukas?" Tsume and Hana blinked, but then laughed when Kuromaru did. Grinning Tsume smirked. "Deal. Now then, you will not be a full inuzuka, but we'll allow you to speak to our companions and wear our clan marks painted on your face since you no longer have those cute whiskers. But It'll hurt like a bitch. You accept still?"_

_Naruto saw both women lick their lips and fangs and he grinned. "Bite me nicely… " And they did. The next day, the clans gathered for the fight, and at a predetermined signal…. Sasuke going on a rant, Kakashi started the match. The Inuzuka-painted Naruto unleashed a series of attacks that showed who his senseis were: Jiraiya, The Inuzukas, Anko, and in one pure chakra based move that castrated Sasuke and tossed his testicles into a velvet sack and the sack into the lap of a waiting Inuzuka…. Gaara was one as well. _

_In the end, a wind and water based Rasengan cut Sasuke's head in half vertically, making the removal of his eyes that much easier. Giving them to Tsume, he didn't wait for a gang to form, he and Jiraiya just left__,__ Yet not before every Inuzuka woman between 13 and a 35 that was single gave Naruto a passionate kiss, and a few gropes. Even a few of the ones who were considered taken, but not mated, got in on the action, as Tsume allowed it for this one occasion, the occasion of a friend of the Inuzuka departing for many years._

_Flashback Kai Yo!_

Sitting with Itachi and Kisame, they camped out one last night as Naruto read all of Hana's letters one last time, starting to feel a crush on her that he'd been feeling expand into longing, and even a bit of lust as he wondered what she looked like. It was then by chance he felt a small genjutsu on the paper and dispelled it, revealing a seal on the last letter. A few minutes later, Itachi and Kisame saw Naruto rocket over the fire, propelled by blood, with something in his hand. Looking further into this once in a lifetime event, they found pictures in Naruto's hand.

"Wonder who those are of..." muttered Kisame as he licked his lips. Itachi chuckled, and Kisame blinked. If Itachi chuckled, it was either really, really good, or really, really bad. "This, Kisame, is Inuzuka Hana... and we just hit the jackpot for blackmail. " They both had a good laugh as they thumbed through tame photos of Hana dressed in her chuunin gear, all hot and sweaty... in civilian clothes that were tight... eventually sweat pants cut very short and a spaghetti strap white belly shirt that showed two things.

One, Hana wasn't wearing a bra, and two, the shirt was so thin you could see that her nipples were, instead of a light pink, a mocha brown color. When the pictures turned into photos of her in sexy outfits, they started sifting through them until they ran out and finally ran across the one that caused the nosebleed, still in his hands. It was a picture of Inuzuka Hana, fully nude, with "Take us as your wives" written on her belly in ramen noodles. But to the side, in the mirror, was a picture of Inuzuka Tsume, fully nude as well, taking the picture. On the back, was the title of the picture. "Mother & Daughter After Hearing About the "Hotel Incident" from Isaribi." There were two kiss marks on the back, with each woman's name signed below. Itachi and Kisame passed out shortly thereafter too.

The next morning, Naruto was the first to wake and quickly gather the evidence up and seal it away. Using a low powered Suiton jutsu, he woke the two former Akatsuki members and gave them a stern look, for he had seen the blood from their noses and the pictures lying at Itachi's feet. "I will forgive your curiosity this time, however, next time you will not be so lucky. Now, as for the photos, I think we can all agree. Last night never happened. Deal?" Itachi and Kisame looked to each other and nodded, speaking at the same time. "Deal."

Packing up camp they started to walk towards Konoha when Naruto stopped them and summoned a dozen Kage Bunshin, who all pulled out short, thin whistles, into all of them, including the original, blew as hard as they could, though no sound was made. Dispelling the clones, he put the whistle away and started walking again.

"Um, Naruto," began Kisame, "what the fuck was that about?" The blonde smiled over to his friend. "Just letting the Inuzuka's know I'm on the way. They'll have the welcoming committee all laid out for us. I'm pretty sure Hana and Tsume will be at the gate waiting as I just gave them a half hour warning." Kisame blinked again and Itachi sighed before smacking the blue baka. "It was a dog whistle." Kisame frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, and kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2 Short One

A/N: Just to clarify, when I brought up Naruto being with Kurenai and others and possible birthday presents, I didn't mean he'd be sleeping with them. I meant it more along the lines of them doing things like a strip tease, as a favor to his mates from their friends. Also, if I do a third mate, it will be an OC Inuzuka.

Halfway to Konoha, Kisame and Itachi stopped Naruto and made him change clothes. He'd been spreading the word of the Orange Testament for some time now, hunting down the last remnants of Akatsuki and Orochimaru's loyal members. However, they made it clear. It was time for a change in clothes.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi began, "We will soon be upon Konoha. They haven't seen you in years, and you're rags called clothes, are not appropriate for the Orange Testament 'Virtue' to be seen in." Naruto raised a brow, but Kisame came forward and brought him a box from a scroll. "Here," muttered Kisame, "we put it together while you were killing."

Naruto opened the box and blinked at what was in it, then looked up at them. Itachi's Sharingan flashed in warning and Kisame had Sameheda on his shoulder while he grinned. Naruto sighed, knowing he could take them, but instead, he changed without a fuss, knowing he'd be better off. Moving behind the tree line, he changed, even though all three knew there were ANBU tailing him.

All three knew they were being followed, and he knew the chakra signature of the particular ANBU watching him. Speaking softly, he made sure she heard though. "Hello, Yuugao-chan. If you promise to not tell too many, you can stay and watch." Smiling, he stripped down completely naked and walked to the pond, washing up using his bath kit, unsealed from a scroll.

When Yuugao saw what he was hiding in his pants, she gasped and by the time it ended, he'd heard her gasp, moan, and even orgasm quietly. "Thank you, Naru-kun" she smiled and disappeared, while he dressed. Soon he came out, and all Itachi and Kisame could do was clap.

Naruto stood there, enjoying his new silk boxers underneath a pair of heavy armored pants that, instead of requiring bandages to shrink the legs around the calves, used draw strings. On the left side were 4 scroll pouches within easy reach, and pouches for his 4 extra long Kunai, 2 to each pouch and 10 inches long. On the right was regular shuriken and kunai, along with his explosive notes.

Tucked into it was a sleeveless, extremely form fitting burnt orange mesh shirt. A dark orange belt crossed over his shoulder like the one that Gaara used for his gourd, but still connected his belt around his hip, with his new sheath for Akekitsune.

This sheath, which was really just a form fitted metal tip with a swing arm that curls around when chakra is applied, hugged the blade to the flat metal bar along the back of the belt. Burnt orange leather bracers, with hidden seals to make them as hard as steel, were on his arms too, with the kanji of "Virtue" on both. Finally, a matching orange mask with the kanji for "Will of Fire" on the top was hanging from his belt.

The three then took off again, trailed by 5 confused ANBU and their literally purring captain, Neko, who was rarely ever happy, and usually only purred in the middle of a very bloody battle. 100 yards from the gate, the ANBU rushed in over the top and left the others to wait outside. Now, why would the main gate be closed? Sure commerce wasn't done on the weekends so much as during the week, but if they had to guess, it was to block sight of the welcome home party.

Then it happened. Tsuande herself jumped down from the guard tower and embraced the now darker blonde boy in bone crushing hug, which for the first time, had her face in his chest, and not his in her own. Something she seemed to enjoy. Still, despite the discomfort, Naruto said nothing, but inwardly grinned when Itachi and Kisame were then hugged by her both at once and began screaming bloody murder.

With a confident "Welcome home, gakis", the Lady Hokage walked up to the gates and shoved them open with her monsterous strength, revealing a large portion of their shinobi forces, the surviving members of the Konoha 12, and the entire Inuzuka clan and their partners. Grinning outright, every Inuzuka, especially Kiba, Hana, and Tsume, began to bark with their partners in welcome of him, ending in a loud, but relatively short howl.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and nodded to Itachi and Kisame who began to make handseals at a furious pace. Several ANBU went to act but were quickly restrained by those who knew what was happening. Itachi finished first, creating a three foot high ring of stone on top of which flames danced while Kisame finished his jutsu creating a column of water that filled the created well then rose higher, upon which Naruto jumped and let out his own fox-like Howl before leaping off and letting the water level back out.

Looking around he turned and pointed to the well. "This well, with seven sides and seven flames, shall be kept filled and lit for all times to come. This is our gift and our promise as the beginning of The Seven Testaments of The Will of Fire. I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, The Orange Testament of Virtue, along with Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshigaki Kisame, will find and train the other six Testaments until we're strong enough to make Mist's honored swordsmen proud! This is our promise!"

A loud cheer was heard from the public, and for the first time, Naruto felt truly accepted. It was then he stepped forward and looked at the Clan Head and Clan Heir of the Inuzuka Clan… Tsume and Hana. Waving his hands in a motion to get them to come to him, he waited for them to approach in front of everybody. When they were within arm's length, however, he broke the eerie silence that had beset the crowd.

"Tsume, Hana… I have decided which of you I'll marry." There was a gasp from many who did not know about the arrangement, and a glance was cast between mother and daughter as his words told them he was picking only one, however, they were distracted by a hand on their cheeks. Naruto's left on Tsume's right, and his right on Hana's left. Looking over his shoulder, "Tsunade-baa-chan?"

A tickmark appeared over the Hokage's left brow. "Yes… Naru-kun?" Snickers were heard from many on both sides at the display of "affection" between the two whom were like bickering siblings most of the 

time. "In accordance with our discussion before I left, I'm accepting my right to use the Clan Restoration Act to rebuild the Namikaze Clan. However, I will marry nobody. Rather I will, in the tradition of the Inuzuka Clan, take only life-mates, so scheming councilmen and women cannot try to pull any fast ones on me or my loved ones." Both Hana and Tsume barely contained themselves from grinning only to have to be restrained by Naruto's Kage Bunshin when one councilwoman stated loudly, 'Only the Inuzuka can choose lifemates, and a Namikaze is not an Inuzuka."

Naruto sneered and let out a growl that impressed many of the Inuzukas' companions. "Listen you dried up old queef-machine, I know I'm not an Inuzuka, but if you'd get your eyes checked you'd see the two women I want are Inuzukas!" And with that, he pulled Tsume and Hana in close, kissing Tsume first, whom despite her being near 40, still looked great.

As they kissed, however, a dark blue, almost violet chakra, erupted from him and onto her, causing her to tremor and moan in a way that was most decidedly not painful. And if the growing wet spot on her pants and the smell in the air was any indication, she was having one long orgasm. When he pulled away the chakra stopped and everybody gasped. Tsume looked around, but Hana held up a compact mirror for her. Tsume choked a bit, seeing herself looking like she did in her mid 20's. If it wasn't for the hair, you'd swear she was Hana's twin.

When he turned to Hana, she actually eeped, causing her to chuckle before he kissed her, this time a sky blue chakra surrounded them, which slowly turned green… like medical chakra... before disappearing. She too was shaky, wet, and smelling of sex and heat from her orgasmic kiss with her fiancé.

Looking up to him questioningly, he smiled. "I noticed in your pictures you always had makeup on certain parts of your skin, so I wrote Tsume… She told me about nasty scars you were wanting to hide. Well… they're gone now." Hana's smile widened and she quickly pounced and hugged him, kissing his cheek over and over, with Tsume stumbling over, kissing the other. Then the bitch had to speak again.

"Fine have your Inuzuka whores as lifemates! But you still have to have a third, so I'll be happy to lead the committee to find you a good breeder that you'll have no choice but to bed! You had your two years to think it over and it's been five! We win, you lose!" She began cackling, only to be quieted by Sameheda, Akekitsune, and Itachi's own Karasunaki (Cry of the Crow)… a choukuto, at her throat.

Naruto's growl was even deeper and more menacing now. "Listen here you fucking CUNT! I know the laws surrounding the Clan Restoration Act, and I know it only entitles me to two years to find 3 wives, or in this case, Life mates. NO! Don't even twitch your lip or I'll cut your up right now! You'd be right about my time being up, IF, if I had signed the papers and accepted it when Tsunade told me about it. But guess what, that's all she did, was to tell me about it and answer questions."

" I only just now enacted it, and I haven't even signed the papers yet! So I have two years for me and my two soon to be mates to find a third Inuzuka woman that they're fine with, because frankly, I love the Inuzuka on whole as my family, and if they feel one female above all others would make a fine mate for me, or that they'd like to play with too… then I'll mate her."

"And in case you're wondering why I chose all Inuzukas, it's simple… They know about Loyalty, Honor, Respect, and, above all else… They've got the most stamina, so they'll be able to keep up with me!" Looking out at the shocked crowd, Naruto then looked back to Tsunade. "May I and my new family be excused? You can move Itachi and Kisame into the Namikaze Manner for now, as I won't move in until Kiba is full Clan Head and I've found my third mate. But for now, I'm hungry and would like to eat, before taking Hana and Tsume upstairs and having something else to eat."

Tsunade nodded while a grinning mother and daughter tried to hide their blushes among a frenzy of happy, hollering Inuzuka that lead the way. As Naruto made his way back to the women, Kiba stepped forward and smirked to Naurto. You know, if it was anybody else from our generation trying to fuck my mom and sis, I'd maul them. Just remember to use a privacy jutsu, okay?" Naruto nodded and bumped fists with his brother, and walked back to Tsume and Hana.

"By the way, Tsume, I didn't see yours or Hana's companions here. Are Kuromaru and the triplets alright?" Both women laughed. "Naru-kun, " began Tsume, "You've given us nothing but gifts from day one, from letting Kuromaru become in the wods of the other companions "The most badass teacher ever with really cool eyes" to now making me almost as young…" She then grabbed her breast and Hana's, which caused Hana to smack her hand, "and almost as perky as Hana, and you're still worried about even our companions. They're fine… They're actually supervising the children to get your room ready."

He blinked and looked to them. "My room, but I thought you'd share your rooms with me." Hana hugged him and nuzzled him. "That would be the case if you were mating just one of us…. But this is Kiba's old room that he traded for another, since it's between both of our own. Now one or both of us can come see you discreetly. Besides, you only have another 4 months until Kiba becomes old enough to sit on the council, and now that he is the heir, he has one year of course to go through to lead our clan."

"Those'll start a week after the clanhead and heir have become mated." Naruto looked at Hana, then Tsume. "So, in a week right?" Tsume laughed and grinned, showing her longer canines. "So you just can't wait to become one with us, can you?" Naruto reached into a seal on his bracer and pulled out the photo of them both. "It's bad enough I fantasized about you both for 5 years, then I see this…. Hell no I can't wait. I would say skip the meal, but we all need the energy." Both women laughed, and the clan grinned.


	3. Chapter 3 Citrusy, but no lemon yet

A/N: Here you guys go, the next chapter. It would've been up sooner, but I ended up having to get a tooth pulled, which then got infected because they left a small piece in accidentally and had to get it out, which was EXPENSIVE, not to mention painful. Also, the 2nd was my 25th birthday, and I was hungover every morning and evening until this morning. So, here's to hoping you enjoy.

P.S. No lemon in this chapter, but there will be one or two in the next. This just sets it up further, introduces an OC who is NOT in the harem. If you can guess who became an Inuzuka while Naruto was gone but lost her husband and mate only to be asked out by Naruto before it's revealed, then go get yourself a cookie, pat your back, or scratch your balls. Your choice.

Upon entering the main house of the Inuzuka Compound, Naruto stepped asside and unsheathed his sword, placing it in the corner with a big orange "Don't Touch Or You'll Die" sign tagged on. He thenbegan to remove his boots when Tsume, her face in a constant smile after regaining more than 20 lost years, stopped him. Moving around in front, while Hana hugged him tight from behind, Tsume leaned in and kissed him deeply, her tongue entering his mouth to tangle with his as she pulled his arms around her pressing her body to the front while Hana pressed into the back.

Kiba and Akamaru walked by with grins, and headed in, Kiba saying something about talking the cook into making them up some steaks. After he'd passed by, Hana unclasped Naruto's swordbelt, and set it by his sword, and leaned in tight to press her breasts, held in only by her black shirt and special bra underneath, now that she'd taken off her Jounin vest like her mom hinted too on the way home. In fact, she now noticed a pup dragging Tsume's on in to the laundry room, while her own rested by the door. Grinning she let her hands explore Naruto's well-muscled torso, bumping her mother's from time to time.

When Tsume broke the kiss, she growled lightly, "Don't worry about taking your boots off down here. Down here we just leave our weapons and vests. Speaking of which, we oughta get a case made for your sword, shouldn't be a problem. Anyway, follow us upstairs, since the only dogs allowed up there are Kuromaru, the Triplets, Akamaru, and Mihoshi. You can take your shoes off there, and we've got a set of house slippers waiting in your room." Hana broke away and took Naruto's right hand while her mother took his left, and lead him upstairs.

As he took his boots off, he turned to them, looking confused. "Who is Mihoshi, and who is she the companion of?" Tsume and Hana looked to each other and gave a soft chuckle. "Mihoshi is the partner of Ryoko... a lost member of our clan," explained Tsume,"Her grandparents were excommunicated from us for beating their companions. Well, they became nuke-nin and went on the run.

Reportedly, they calmed down in their older years and had a couple children. One had no affinity for animals, the other did, and he rejoined our ranks. Well, Kira, the girl who had no affinity for understanding companions had a child, and immediately knew she had the gift." Tsume looked down and Hana hugged her.

Hana then picked up the story, "We got a letter from her a year ago, saying she'd like to have her daughter rejoin since she'd learned all the attacks she had in their small library. I went out there with Kiba, and, well, it was disgusting. We got there just in time to see her mother finished being raped and then gutted by the leader. "

"Young Ryoko... she was tied up and so was her partner, and it looked like they were about to get her next. But they never got the chance... Against two Inuzuka and four companions, they fell quick. When we freed her, she stayed quiet, and only got her name and the name of her companion."

Tsume then shook her head. "We even had to get those from her companion, which, by the way, is blonde with blue eyes. It came Spring to them as a gift from Princess Yukie, saying she knew of another blond-haired, blue-eyed savior from Konoha, and that it might be of help to her family."

Sighing but with a smile, she ran her fingers through her wild hair. "She spoke a little when she learned about you coming into the family when you return, and she speaks a little more now, but we moved her up here. You may see her from time to time." Naruto, who had been frowning, shook his head. "No, I'll see her every day. We all know I have the power to change people... let's see if I can get a little change out of her?"

Both women immediately brightened, and they knew if anybody could do it, their Naruto-kun could. Grinning they got him into his room and shoved him on his bed where Hana kissed him deeply while Tsume licked and nibbled at his neck, causing him to moan and blush, his demonic senses driving him wild with the sensations and smells. "Mmm, that reminds me, I need to see how our senses stack up to each other's so we know whether or not you'll have to do the same sensory training I did."

Hana shushed him, and sat up while straddling his waist, While Tsume had sat down... on his hand... with it palm up, when it had been palm down, and it was being pressed into by something very hot. Tsume looked to him with a fiesty grin and chuckled. "My, my, dear Naru-kun. I know I looked good before, and now even better now that you've given me my youth back, but cupping my pussy? I didn't know you had it in you. Then again... Sasame and Isaribi certainly had it in them." The young blonde blushed and looked away.

Both women laughed. Hana brushed her hand over his cheek. "Don't be shy, we all experiment, and at the time, yes, you were engaged... but you had to prove your alpha status over Itachi and Kisame. Believe me, we all knew they needed it... and we also know that Sasame and Isaribi needed to be shown love too, besides, we kinda set it up." His eyes widened and they both nodded. Before he could even ask why they both grinned. Tsume just smirked, "It's tradition that if the chosen mate to be of the Alpha female is a virgin, she may assign a female or two of her choice to break them in."

Tsume smirk widened, "Besides, not only did they send back the payment we offered them, save for the young wolf pups we sent, they sent us some very interesting pictures of you, and some graphic illustrations done by Isaribi of some of the positions you used on them. I'm guessing the fox had something to do with that?' Grinning sheepishly, Naruto only nodded, "He wasn't too bad when you looked past our bickering. Even now I sometimes hear him in the back of my mind... Though it's only my own imagination I think. However, it gets stronger when I'm around my sword for a while, so maybe he became it?" He shrugged as best he could"

"Anyway, we need to get cleaned up for dinner," spoke Tsume, who leaned over to sniff Naruto, "But, I think you'll be alright if you just wash yourself down with a washcloth. You use the bathroom across the hall, and me and Hana will use the one in my room. Change into better clothes, and…. Maybe try to call for Mihoshi to take you to Ryoko?"

Hana smiled and continued the thought going through her mother's mind. "Who knows, maybe you'll turn our shy Ryoko into your imouto. I wouldn't be surprised." She leaned back and turned her head. "Oh mom, I knew you were a looker before you had me, and you're certainly one now, but do you have to checking out your bare tits in Naruto's room?"

Naruto's eyes immediately shot to Tsume's chest, and much to his credit, only a trickle of blood left his nose. Tsume saw this and smiled. "I'm just looking them over dear. It seems they're a tiny bit smaller than before I had you, only a 34C I'd guess, when I was a 36D, but I guess it'd because I'm lighter now, if the way my clothing fits is any indication."

Jiggling her breasts, she smiled how they shook just lightly, but were still firm, and capped by dark pink, almost brown, pebble-sized nipples. She then pushed down her pants, showing a little bit of dark brown bush. "Oh good, it's still very trim, and not bushy like it was last time I looked like this." Which left Naruto with a little more of his blood leaked out of his nose.

Hana chuckled. "Well I guess I better look to see if my scars are fully healed." And with that Hana pulled off her shirt, revealing a red, half-cupped bra that showed off her breasts and nipples nicely. Her nipples were the same color as her mother's and just a bit smaller. "32C, Hana-chan?" the blushing Naruto guessed, causing both women to laugh.

"Got it in one, Naru-kun, though you'll be putting it in at least two, but maybe four tonight if you're lucky," Hana replied, licking her lips as she explored her body, happy to see the scars gone, and her skin feeling smoother than ever. Naruto was about to ask when thankfully Kyuubi's ghost, as he dubbed it spoke to him. **"She means holes kit. Remember, you played ninja golf as part of your training for about a week?"** 'Thanks Kyu-nii-chan…. Wherever you are.' Meanwhile the Akekitsune blade below glowed briefly.

Slowly both women got dressed, and poor Naruto, with his boner popped up, couldn't even sit up. "Umm, what about giving me a hand here? I think it would be considerate since you both caused it." Hana began to laugh while Tsume snorted and leaned over, licking over his lips. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." The clan's Alpha female and current matriarch grabbed a hand while Hana grabbed the other and hoisted him up during which Hana stopped laughing and grinned before she turned around and headed to her mom's room and shower. Naruto noticed her hips swaying and groaned. "I so need to relieve myself"

"Oh no, Naru-kun," said Tsume a little too sweetly, "you'll never be using your hands on that tool again." Tsume grinned before she grabbed Naruto's pants and yanked them off, Seeing his boxers, she licked her lips and yanked them off. Naruto was blushing wildly, "Umm, shouldn't we be getting ready for dinner?" Tsume smiled and nodded, "We will, but you need to be taken care of first," she said while staring at his "javelin" as Sasame put it.

Tsume called for Hana, who returned wearing only her thong. "Yes? I was getting ready to…oh dear god. Let's take care of that right away." A few minutes later Kiba and Akamaru had to cover their ears in disgust as they heard Naruto begging them to stroke him faster... followed by the sound of the young man enjoying the end to his first experience with Inuzuka women. Then again, Kiba grinned, the men were just as bad, and last time he got playful on a date, Sakura and Ino needed help from Shizune to even walk with a wobbly limp.

With a smile and a blush, Naruto grabbed his clothing scroll and went to the bathroom across the hall, which, to his surprise, was decorated in black and orange, with a blue "Virture" kanji painted on the wall above the toilet. Seeing a stack of towels and washcloths, he grabbed one of each, unwrapped a bar of soap, and gave himself a quick wash while standing in front of the sink.

It was something he'd had to do while sharing rooms with the two former Akatsuki who'd become close with him. Though, they only did that when there was a limited amount of hot water and couldn't wait for it to reheat. It was all or none when it came to showers. He chuckled to himself before putting the remains of his clothes into the hamper and unsealed a new set… something a bit different too. He hoped they approved.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he wore one of his more formal outfits, hoping to not only impress the one he was about to try to meet, but, also get Tsume and Hana more worked up. His outfit was simple, but looked good on his frame, and if asked, he'd flat out tell you it was Kyuubi's idea. A red-orange button down shirt was tucked into a pair of black slacks which just covered his black socks. His feet were in black leather shoes, shined to perfection, and outline with an orange pinstripe that ran along a groove in the sole of the shoe. To top it off, was a simple black blazer, and for now, his hitae-ate was tied around his neck.

Looking around, he called out for Mihoshi several times before the blonde-haired dog stepped out of a room. It tilted its head, and he smiled to it. "Hello Mihoshi-chan, I'm Namikaze Naruto, fiancé of Tsume and Hana, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed to the dog politely as if it were a person, making it's tail wag, as it was only a little bigger than Akamaru was in the academy. Walking up to it, he reached down and rubbed it's head. "Could you take me to see Ryoko?" The dog barked happily and lead him to a different room where the door was shut.

Of course, that didn't stop Mihoshi from using the doggy door. Knocking softly, he didn't get a reply at first, so he knocked again. A soft "Come in" was heard and he let himself in. On the bed, holding Mihoshi, was a young girl, about 12 years old, looking much like a younger Hana, but with purple hair, Smiling he walked over and bowed to her. "Good evening Ryoko-chan, I'm Naruto." Hearing that name, she smiled some and patted her bed. Sitting down, he began to talk to her.

-About a half hour later-

Ryoko was crying, but they were tears of joy. Here was somebody who had it worse than her, but was still happy, and he was trying to make her happy. He'd even given her his old journals for her to read, and, when he found out she'd used to be a prankster, he promised to train her to become a better one and then gave her what would become her bible… his book of pranks, both completed, and never dared.

Tsunade and the ANBU suddenly got a feeling of terror with shivers going up and down their spines, while another woman with purple hair, who'd been Hana's best friend for so long merely grinned. But then again she knew what was going on as she had come to see Hana and Naruto, get the skinny on the kid, and maybe get a little of his blood before the others did. But now she, Hana, Tsume, Kiba, and their companions watched on as Ryoko began to laugh and sprang up to hug Naruto, much to his surprise.

"Arigato, tou-san." Those words shocked them all, but Naruto only chuckled and rubbed her hair. "Now, now, Ryoko-chan, just because I'm going to be mated to Tsume doesn't make me your father. If that were so, the other woman I'm going to be mates with would be my daughter and so would Kiba, but no… Just like Kiba I see you as a sibling. So just call me aniki or Naruto onii-kun, okay?"

His reply was only another hug and a giggle. Smirking he began to snicker. "Oh yes, the force is strong in you… I'll have to see if I can get an old friend, Mitarashi Anko, to help me train you for these pranks." Naruto and Ryoko heard several pepple and companions laughing and looked to the doorway seeing them all. They both blushed realizing neither had noticed them being there because they'd been too wrapped up in their conversation.

Anko smiled, "Of course I'll help her out. She's family, just like you will be too." Naruto blinked, "Family, what do…" He then saw Anko, despite wearing the same thing as always, had the facial tattoos of the Inuzuka. "Oh…. I see now. So it's Inuzuka Mitarashi Anko now huh?" Anko smiled, though it was partially faked, and nodded. Seeing that, he turned his head and kissed Ryoko on the forehead. "Why don't you go down with Kiba-nii-san and start in on dinner, I'll be right behind you, okay."

Ryoko nodded, and with Mihoshi by her side, happy to have her master back to normal, ran downstairs with Kiba, even tagging Akamaru, giggling as she hopped the rail at the bottom. Standing, he got up and walked over to Anko, giving her a hug. "What's wrong, Anko. I saw your smile, and I know it wasn't completely an honest one. You should know better with me after all."

Frowning, she shook her head. "Shortly after you left, I met a nice man here in the Inuzuka clan while hanging with Hana to cheer her up. Long story short, I ended up falling for the guy and we became mates with Tsume and Hana-chan's full support. He was Inuzuka Ryuk, and he and his companion Misa, were every bit as freaky as me. But on an ANBU mission, Misa was struck down saving me and the other from a black fireball…. Ryuk went after the perp, who turned out to be Tobi from Akatsuki, and was killed himself…"

Anko began to tremor and began crying into Naruto's chest as he held her, stroking fingers through her hair. Tsume and Hana, already impressed by his actions in the past, his being a fatherly figure to Ryoko, and now a rock of support for Anko, couldn't help but smile sadly. Hana walked up and began rubbing her friend's back. "It gets worse, Naru-kun, the council…" Hana sighed, and Naruto frowned, knowing it couldn't be good. Taking a guess, he spoke up. "Let me guess, they hold her responsible, and it's a deadlock between punishment, probably execution, and the other backing her?"

Tsume frowned. "Close. They want to use her as breeding stock since her control of the snakes has become so great that when she was tested, it had become a Kekkei Genkai for her. Some jokingly call her Hebizuka." Naruto then let out a low growl, "Well then, they're fucked. Before we even got here, we met with an ANBU and signed 3 particular sets of documents. One reinstated Itachi as head of the Uchiha, Kisame's starting the Hoshigaki clan here in Konoha, and I'm the head of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki seats. On top of that I am the Orange Testament of Virtue, and I will protect those precious to me to the final breath I take, and you, Anko-chan, are one of my precious people."

Anko looked up at him and blushed deeply, before backing up and looking away. "Stop it, Naruto, your two mates to be might get jealous, and I don't want to make them mad." Anko continued to protest while Hana and Tsume whispered to each other, then pulled Naruto down and both whispered in his ear, but he grinned, which made Anko blink and blush more. "If they're asking or telling you to have me join you in your bed later to become one of your mates, I won't do so."

Naruto smiled, "Good Anko-chan, because I promised them I would only have them tonight." The woman began to frown and look down, but Naruto gently cupped her chin and lifted it up. "Besides, Anko-chan, I hardly know you like I know them, so I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" Anko squealed, surprising Hana and Tsume and making them giggle. When Anko glomped him to the floor though, it turned into total laughter.

Grinning, Naruto leaned up and kissed the snake mistress, shocking her by it, only to be further surprised when a warm red chakra enveloped her. She wanted to pull back, worried for a moment, but within half a second that thought was gone as she began to feel comfort and rightness with it. What came next surprised her. There was a tingle and then an audible crack, followed by a short sting at her neck before the warm feeling soothed it.

With a little help, they got up, and Anko noticed something rather quickly. The few wounds she had hidden under her trench coat no longer hurt, so she took it off and asked Hana and Tsume to look, giving Naruto an unobstructed view of her breasts and hard nipples, the same size of Hana's, but covered only in fishnet. He had to pinch his nose to keep from bleeding. "Your wounds are gone, " spoke a grinning Tsume, "and without a scar." Hana gasped. "That's not all… your curse seal is gone too."

Faster than beheading could kill, Naruto was shoved aside by a rushing Anko who ran to Naruto's bathroom to look in the mirror. They gathered outside the door, only to be shocked by Anko jumping out and pushing Naruto into the wall, kissing him deeply, and obviously with tongue. Shivering in delight, he pulled back from her and offered her the trench coat she took off. Blushing, having dropped her mask, she gave a smile. "I'll come by tomorrow night, around this time again. If you have something less formal, but still sexy, please wear that."

As Anko threw her coat on and ran over to open the window, climb out and shut it, Tsume and Hana smiled at him. "What?" he asked, confused. "Nothing at all Naru-kun. We're both just very proud of you, and also… as far as a possible third mate, we were kind of hoping you'd pick her when you found out," explained Tsume. "Why is that," enquired the long-haired blonde, who was pulling his hair back into a ponytail, making Tsume growl lustfully, seeing how hot he looked in his little suit.

Hana chuckled and grinned before explaining it simply. "I've played with Anko-chan before and know how good in bed she is…. Kaa-san has done so as well. She's the only woman we'd share a bed, a man, and ourselves with. Besides, even if me and Kaa-san become your mates we can't play with each other, even though I'm sure you've had thoughts about it." Naruto's reply was to pink his nose quickly and say "Not til now." Hana chuckled. "I will admit though, Kaa-san's pretty fucking hot. If she weren't my mom, I'd fuck her."

Tsume looked to her daughter, blushing. "You'd fuck me? Damn… That's kinda hot but creepy at the same time. If I wasn't your mother, hmm, I'd fuck you too." Hana giggled and hugged her mom. Naruto pinched his nose harder, counted to ten, and then slowly released it. "You both know, I could make that come true." Both women blinked and spoke in unison, **"You can!?"**

He nodded. "It's part of what Kyuubi told me about Kitsune mating habits. If one chooses to mate with family, their DNA is changed enough to where they wouldn't count as close blood. I've already changed you both a little bit, Anko too…. It wouldn't take much. Don't get me wrong, you'd still be mother and daughter by name and by fact you popped out of her, Hana-chan, but you wouldn't have to feel dirty."

Hana and Tsume quickly huddled into a corner, whispering so low not even Naruto could hear it without expanding his sense of hearing, but he chose not to. When they came back, they each grabbed a side of his blazer and pulled him in, kissing him with their lips all touching the others in the three way kiss. The tingle they all shared with the connection they had told them all one thing, which Naruto vocalized for them. "Well, I guess I know what changes I'll be making tonight, huh?" Both women nodded and lead him downstairs. It was time to eat, and they'd need the energy.


	4. Chapter 4 First Lemon

A/N: I had some people ask saying I'd promised an OC mate. Well, you'll meet her here, but yes, Anko will be a part too. Why? Because of my own sick fucking desires, that's why. Oh and as I say when doing disclaimers these days "I don't own shit. I can't even afford to do a disclaimer with every story, let alone every chapter. You've been warned."

During dinner, which was surprisingly good... having been made by Kiba, afterall... Naruto brought up the topic of their facial tattoos and asked if he would get any. The three older Inuzuka began to mumble about it and came to the conclusion that he could have them if he wanted them, but since they were joining a different clan, HIS clan, he didn't have to get them. Naruto just grinned and said, "Well if most of my offspring are going to have a fox or dog partner, they'll need to learn the Inuzuka family style... and in return... I'll share the training manual I made that lists everything I was taught from Kakashi, Ero-sennin... rest his soul... and of course Itachi and Kisame. And yes Kiba... that means I'll teach the Inuzuka the Rasengan."

Needless to say jaws dropped around the dinner table. Tsume slowly spoke up, "Naru-kun... it sounds as if you're proposing a total clan alliance." Naruto smiled warmly, "Well of course. I mean, we'll still have some members better suited to snakes, and some best suited to high-chakra usage ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and kinjutsu. I'm not saying we'll share all secrets. But if the other clans allied with the Inuzuka, like the Aburame, wish to join in, then we'll teach them some of our secret techniques for their help in training the minds of the young to think logically. Give it a thought... A three or more clan alliance based around some of the most devestating techniques in Konoha's and Kiri's arsenal, all distance fighters, and all with cool heads."

"Kami, Naruto..." whispered Kiba just barely audible, "I'll personally talk to Shino tomorrow about such an alliance with his clan, ours, and yours. After all, I know you'll be busy well until you're ready with the only snake among the dogs that we approve of." Naruto nodded to Kiba's words, only to notice that Tsume and Hana were giving him hungry looks, even though they'd just eaten several steaks each. "Why do I feel like a deer facing down a pack of wolves right now?" he asked out loud.

His only reply was a chuckle from all four Inuzuka at the table, and their canine companions. Akamaru yipped something and Naruto's head shot around to stare at him. "I do not call doggy style "foxxy style" you pervy pup! And don't think I haven't seen you eyeing up Mihoshi here at the table!" Both dogs looked to each other, then quickly looked away, causing Kiba and Ryoko to snicker. "Don't worry Mihoshi, when you get bigger, I'll approve of you mating with Akamaru if Kiba does." Kiba smiled and nodded, leaning over to hug his new "little" sister, though for her age, she was far better developed than even Hinata was at the academy... and he'd only have to wait three years to be with her. If he played his cards right, and with Naruto as dealer, he liked his odds.

Ryoko's head swivelled to him, and in a move that shocked them all quickly admonished Kiba, smacking him on the nose with a rolled up newspaper that seemingly came from nowhere, but had been in a secret "Prank Kiba" scroll Naruto had slipped her. "Bad Ero-nii-san. I'm not old enough for you to think about me like that... yet." She grinned widely, Kiba sputtering and staring at her while everybody but Naruto gawked.

"Buuuuut," she drawled out slowly, "If you still want me when I turn fifteen and my body is better than this... well... Just know that you'll be the bitch, and not me sweety." she growled out seductively to him, causing the poor boy to faint. Smiling, she looked over to Naruto and asked "How'd I do Naru-onii-kun?" After a quick discussion with his mates to be, along with a brief explanation... and the passing out of square cards and markers, they wrote down their answers and flipped the cards. Three 10's, making for a perfect score, causing her to pump her fist in the air. Naruto sniffled as a tear ran down his cheek. "That's my girl..."

He didn't really get a chance to say or think anything else as his two mates to be were literally dragging him upstairs to his room where the door was shut and a heated three-way kiss ensued with naruto regaining some dominance as he cupped each woman's breasts through their matching black tanktops and, without using a seal, created a pair of kage bunshin to begin nibbling at their necks and massaging their breasts while he slid his hands into their sweat pants, noticing three things. One, both womens panties were missing. Two, while Tsume had just a small, well-trimmed mound, and Hana barely had a "landing strip", the hair was smooth... almost like a dog's coat. And three? Well, that was that their scents were musky and sweet, and brought about a change in him, physically.

Stepping back from them he shivered and dispelled his clones, bringing his hands to his face, he lapped at what juices had collected on his fingers, growling lowly. Both women shivered at the sound, but gasped as he looked up at them. A faint layer of red chakra had covered his body briefly, and now the remnants of his whiskers were gone, replaced with a perfect replica of their own facial tattoos. _'Guess we don't have to give them to him now…_' both thought at the same time, exchanging knowing glances. But that was not the big shock, oh no. It was the fact his eyes had gone red and slitted, and his nails grew into claws... his kyuubified state. They'd both seen it before.

However, what they hadn't seen before, was it looking so calm and serene. Gently this more demonic Naruto slid his blazer off and dropped it to the ground. Approached them again, he let clawed fingers, ones that had hurt so many of those that had tried to hurt his precious people, now caressing the skin of their necks so tenderly. "Do not be scared," he spoke in a deep husky tone that if nothing, made them ever more aroused, especially with the pheremones that were rolling off of him. "I just figured that, well, if I'm going to be trying to concieve a child with you tonight Tsume, I'd want to make it as strong as possible." He smiled as he heard her gasp, sliding his fingers down the front of her tanktop, tearing it off to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra either.

It was then Hana moaned in a pouty way, making him look to her as he massaged Tsume's left breast and nipple, sending chakra into her pressure points to stimulate pleasure, which she gladly vocalized. "What about me, Naruto, do you not want a child with me?' Hana asked, feeling hurt. "Of course I want a child with you Hana... however, I was going to save this for a couple days from now when I have to meet with the Hokage again. It's obvious you know I am to be the Orange Testament of Virture. Well, I was going to ask you to be the Silver Testament of Love, and my second in command."

His breath was hot on her neck as he licked it, Tsume watching in interest. "You'd be training under me, Itachi, Kisame, and even Tsunade-baa-chan while Shizune nee-chan sorts the paperwork into piles that Tsunade can easily tear through without having to look at them." His other hand began slowly cutting open her tanktop as well as he leaned in to growl lustfully in her ear. "What do you say, hime?" She could only nod and whimper. He smiled and spoke softly, "However, if you do get pregnant, we'll have you work on your medical skills until after the child is born. I would not keep that from you my love."

This got a smile from both women, who, now topless, quickly grabbed and threw him onto his large bed, wriggling out of their sweat pants, revealing themselves in all their glory. Tsume with her wild hair and firm, toned motherly body... and Hana with her sleek but equally toned tracker's body, closed in on Naruto and knelt beside him. Hana began to kiss him, hungrily probing his mouth with her tongue, while Tsume helped him out of his shirt before switching with Hana, kissing him deeply as his shoes, socks, and pants came off slowly.

By the time Hana got to his boxers, he'd already replaced Tsume's tongue with her nipple and was driving her crazy by not only what it could do but what his fingers were doing just stroking through her mound of fur above her womanhood and hervery hard clit. Kami, not even her kids' father got to her like this. The moment was soon shattered as Hana began to lick and nibble at his hardened shaft, making him let go of her breast and cease his petting of her, only to be happily rewarded by having him draw her over his mouth, his tongue piercing through her wet, sweet, musky fods as he nuzzled her clit with his nose, obviously using his chakra to coat his tongue. Such a cheater, but in the good way as she felt her body stiffen and release with a long pent up climax, though that only seemed to make him hungrier. She gladly obliged.

By the time Tsume had experienced nearly a half dozen more orgasms she had to roll off and beg for a breather. Hana had been working him the entire time, using every trick she learned from that "special" class they give to kunoichi in their last year, along with a few dozen others she'd learned from sharing an onsen with Anko and other kunoichi. With her jaw and throat starting to hurt, she let up and started gasping. "Kami Naruto, why haven't you cum yet?" The near demonic looking young man smiled to her. "Two reasons, Hana-hime. One, I believe that a woman should always come first, pun intended. And two, I'm not called a stamina freak for nothing." It was then he dragged her further up onto the bed and crawled between her legs to give her treatment similar to what the still recovering Tsume got.

Meanwhile, Kiba, having gotten tired of listening to it, began putting up silencing seals in his room where, surprisingly, Ryoko had joined him. They weren't doing anything naughty, which was a first for Kiba when it came to any woman other than his mom or sister in his room. They were actually kicking back enjoying each other's company, finally getting to know each other. Outside the house though, looking in on Naruto's room, was Anko and another Inuzuka woman by the markings on her face. She was the same height, weight, and body size as Anko, and they'd even gone undercover as sisters before. The only real difference was their style of dress, hair, and eye color.

"Kami, Maiko, I can't wait 'til I get to experience that too," Anko spoke happily to the now named female. Maiko sighed softly. "Yeah, and here I was hoping for a chance too." Looking up, her eyes were like Tsume's, a bit slitted like all women born into the Inuzuka clan once they reach a certain age. Maiko herself was 28 years old, and an oddity within the clan. Like Anko, she didn't have a companion, but that was because she was in the same boat as Rock Lee almost. She had only enough chakra, and control, to be able to climb trees, walk on water, and in her case, pull of a kawarimi or two. She could understand the others' companions, and helped Hana in the clinic.

Running her fingers through her hair, which a lot like Tsume's wild mane, save for the ponytail in the back which mimic'd Hana's, she smiled softly. Maiko was Tsume's second cousin on her own mother's side, and looked up to Tsume and Hana, because they always treated her like she belonged, even though she was a weapon and taijutsu specialist unlike the majority of the clan. Anko chuckled and slung her arm around her friend. "Maiko… Why do you think I brought you here? To gloat, no. To show off what I plan on getting, maybe. But I wanted to let you know, that having already cleared it with those two lucky bitches, we'll be giving Naruto a surprise tomorrow."

"He's not just going on a date with me, he's going on a date with us. You were there for me when your brother, my husband, died. Now I know you prefer women, so that's why WE will be dating him. If he marks you as his mate, it will be because he'll accept you into his clan, and he'll love you, even if you don't feel the need to be intimate with him as much as we do. He's a loving guy, and trust me, he'll understand you." The very shocked Maiko blushed, but smiled, and hugged Anko, thanking her.

Meanwhile, back inside, Naruto had heard the entire conversation between Anko and Maiko, and even glimpsed them as he looked up from between Hana's legs once or twice. As Hana came down from her climax, he pushed her to the headboard while Tsume rubbed herself slowly between her legs, watching as Naruto began mating her daughter who was pouring sweat, among other bodily fluids. The only sweat on Naruto had come from them. Kneeling with his legs spread slightly, he lowered Hana onto his shaft and began to slide in and out of her. "So, you cleared Anko to bring Maiko to our date tomorrow, did you two?" he questioned, giving a wave to the two in the tree, causing Anko and Maiko to screech and run off as he continued pounding into Hana who looked lustfully and nervously at him.

"You heard us talking," enquired Tsume as she paused her self-ministrations. Chuckling Naruto looked to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her over so he could lick her lips, then Hana's. "Actually, believe it or not, I heard her and Anko outside. If you want to know how I heard it over Hana's moans, through the thick walls and glass, and the.." he looked outside again "tree about 20 meters away… it's part of Kyuubi-nii-san's final gift to me. Super senses and the ability to control them when I'm in this form, though I must admit, I thought the facial tattoos looked cool so I decided to give myself my own." He grinned, never once relenting on Hana, in fact, having even increased his pace to five times what it had been, and he wasn't even breathing hard.

Leaning in, he growled lustfully to Hana. "You're close to cumming, my love, and so am I." Brushing his long hair back further he then grabbed Tsume's hands and brought them to Hana's head. "She's not terribly responsive, so make sure you keep her head in that area… I know she'll bite down instinctively, as will I…. and then we'll both have our fun, Tsume." The older matriarch shivered as she held her daughter's head at Naruto's shoulder, just below the crook of the neck, knowing she'd get to bite just above the crook herself. A smile crossed her face when Naruto started to pant and a thin layer of sweat covered his chiseled body.

It wasn't even two minutes later that Hana howled out loudly, causing her own companions to howl out in approval before she bit down deep into Naruto's flesh, lapping as his blood with her eyes closed as they shared an orgasm, one fueled further by his own bite to her neck. Holding still they waited for several minutes before pulling their mouths away from each other's flesh. Tsume was in shock as she watched how quickly both wounds healed. Naruto of course had red chakra take care of it instead of his usual blue, but she noticed Hana's chakra wasn't healing chakra, but a soft violet color. Another thing that caught her interest was the fact that the marks weren't normal Inuzuka mating marks, but rather, individualized ones.

Hana sported a black ring of the kanji "Ai", or love, with a fox's head within. It was only about an inch and a quarter wide, but very detailed, almost like a tattoo. Naruto's however, was a bit different. It too consisted of the kanji ring, but had three dogs within it, which made her smile. Hana was at this point on the verge of passing out. She leaned up and kissed Naruto passionately, which earned a chuckle from Tsume until she felt Hana's hands in her hair, pulling her up to kiss her in the same way, and by Kami if that didn't light a fire in her loins. When Hana passed out, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and had it get the door that lead to Hana's room while he carried her bridal style personally, tucking her in before returning to his room, glad that the three of them shared connected rooms so he wouldn't get caught naked.

Returning to Tsume, he smiled, and pulled her close, up off the bed, kissing her softly and lovingly, stroking fingers through her hair. "In case you're wondering, yes, each mate will have her own mark on my neck, but they'll all bear my mark on their own. And also, I chose to mate with Hana first so that I could take my time with you. I fully intend on making you a mother again… starting with our first act of mating. I held back with Hana so that mostly what she got was seminal fluid, and not sperm… so when I cum with you, love, it will most likely end with you being pregnant. If you want to wait on the pregnancy part, then I'll need to cum once more before mating you, but I'll understand."

Shaking softly, her slitted pupils looked into his own. "W-why, Naru-kun? Why did you agree to mate me as well, and not just be with my daughter? Why do you want me to bear your pups first… or kits… whatever they'll be. Hana's a tracker yes, but she also works in the clinic and would be able to handle a pregnancy. So why me? I know you had to use a larger amount of kyuubi's chakra to change me than you did with Hana…" Her soft voice soothed him and he smiled to her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Tsume-hime, Hana was just a couple years old when Kyuubi-nii-san was forced to attack, and Kiba's lazy butt had only been out for a short while at the time. Your husband, along with many other good men and women of your noble clan died that night. Yet you showed just as much strength and courage by raising your children, leading the clan, and looking after those who were left with no parents or just one. And look how they turned out? Hell, out of all the clans, Kyuubi respected two the most. The Namikaze, because my father sealed it… and the Inuzuka… for not backing down. I know this is true, because he told me about how your clan stood out the night you gave me the ability to communicate with the companions."

Tsume was crying now, both tears of joy and mournful remembrance. Tsume felt her chin being lifted and looked into Naruto's eyes. They'd begun to fade from red, to purple, and finally back to his normal blue, though the pupils retained their slits. "Tsume-hime, I also know from Jiraiya-sensei, may his pervy ass rest in peace, that you used to have a crush on my father, but never acted on it because of an arranged marriage you already had set up, and your own morals. I also know from talking to Kuromaru that you saved me several times as a child. You've raised your own family and clan into what it is, and your maternal instincts are the very best in Konoha period. That alone makes me want you to have my children first. But there's a bigger reason, hime."

"Wh-what i-is it?" she asked nervously. Meanwhile, Hinata sneezed and groaned thinking, _'somebody must be channeling my shy side. They must be with Naruto-kun. I wish them well.'_ Naruto grinned softly and leaned in, kissing Tsume once more, letting it die after a few seconds. "Because, my dear, I've loved you just as much as I've loved Hana, but for longer. So what do you say?" Lowering her head in thought, before she turned her head to the door and crying out. "Hey, Kuromaru, think we could cope with me having another kid or two?" Her voice was confident, and already held her answer. The only companion amongst them all, Kuromaru, with the ability to speak in human tongue, barked out laughing. "That depends… You going to let me get a mate too, Tsume?"

Laughing again, she looked up to Naruto and grinned, before looking back to the door and yelling out. "Well Kuromaru, leave one of triplets in charge of the young pups tonight, head downstairs, and go get that white german shepard in the kennel we all know you've been flirting with!" Faster than they could blink, they heard the lightest furred of Hana's triplets to volunteer just as Kuromaru raced downstairs and outback so fast they were sure pawprints would be on the wall.

Both Naruto and Tsume laughed softly and Naruto took Tsume by the hands and lead her to the bed, sitting on it as he pulled her into his lap facing him, where he began to kiss her softly. "I want you to know, Tsume, this will be a challenge for you. I'll take you doggystyle or in the same position I took Hana or any other position you like later, but for tonight, I'm going to lay you down, kissing you softly, and make love to you slowly until our heartbeats become one, our breathing is synchronized, and we're both slick with sweat. Then, my love, I promise you… our mating marks will be ten times more pleasurable than they were with Hana… just don't tell her that." He smiled, tapping the left side of his neck, two inches above Hana's roughly.

The effect he'd been hoping for then occurred. Tsume entered a deep heat, making him shiver as he licked his lips. But the look in her eyes when he opened his shocked him. Now she was looking like the predator. Shoving him back on the bed, she growled. "Oh no, I've gone far too long without a good fuck, a descent fuck, or even a bad fuck. It's been 19 fucking years! We'll make love after we're mated and I'm pregnant, but right now, I'm going to get a great fuck out of you like it or not, and I promise you, long before we're ready for the mating bite, you'll be calling me mommy!"

And he did too, which Hana found hilarious when she woke up and heard the commotion. Naruto was worn out the next morning, sporting a second mate mark on his neck. This one, above Hana's three dogs, which she loved the look of on his neck, was the same circle of love as they'd dubbed it, inside of which laid a claw, with a tinge of red at the tip. Plus since they'd gotten up just before noon, Kiba informed him that after talking to several heirs and heads, the meeting would be in an hour.

When Tsume and Hana offered to help him wash, he actually got nervous, but it was alleviated when they promised to "save it" for after his date with Anko and Maiko. They helped him wash his long hair and body much quicker, and after going through his things, they picked out an outfit for him. It was simple. He wore the same outfit he wore last night to impress them, they just freshened it up with chakra to knock the odors of sex from the room out of it, and relax the fibers so it wouldn't be wrinkled.

Now, Naruto sat at the table with Tsume and Hana on either side of him, representing the Namikaze Uzumaki clan, though Ryoko was with them. Kiba, who represented the Inuzuka for the first time… ever… was a little saddened, but since the first question among the clanheads from Naruto, would be if they'd support him taking her in and making her a Namikaze so that there would be even less stigma if Kiba and her decided to mate later on… which earned a blush from both.

In attendance was Shino and Shibi of the Aburame, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame… both former akatsuki were wearing brand new leaf hitae-ate though… along with the Hokage herself, Nara Yoshino and her son Shikamaru attended as her husband found it to be too troublesome, as did the other two heads and two heirs of the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance, and most surprisingly, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji, and out of all of them… Naruto was the only one dressed formally. He was just glad that those gathered around, including Anko and Maiko, were wearing something that covered them up.

Looking around, Naruto smiled. "Now, shall we all get started, because I have a date tonight… and if possible, I'd also like to start recruiting for the Testaments." The date part had many chuckle, but when he specifically said he wanted to recruit for the Testaments, he said so in a way that promised that he'd be picking from among those there, not including Kisame and Itachi. They were officially the senseis, with him being an assistant-sensei…. Which made Naruto think for a moment about recruiting Iruka. He'd have to talk about it to him.


	5. Alliances, Testaments, & Maiko

A/N This is really more of a filler chapter about the Testaments, upon whom a later story will be written… and it introduces you to the clan sharing ideas, and gives you a serious introduction to Maiko, my OC, whom I might use in other stories.

As he sipped the tea his kage bunshin had made and served to all of the guests, Naruto thought best about how to dicuss this. Although, he thought things couldn't be going too bad if Lord Hyuuga Hiashi himself was there with his daughters and nephew, with the girls in bikinis and the men in board shorts of all things. Nodding his head, he looked to them. "I know it is not uncommon for clans to make alliances politically, or to train with each other to learn what the others are capable of. That's one aspect of this union between all of our clans that I want. With us united, the civilian and Elder councils will never be able to shoot down something we need for Konoha, or pull something immoral. However, it will be deeper than that. If any of you do not wish to be a part of a political alliance, then please, feel free to leave with the knowledge that none of us will be after you."

Eyes from every clan looked to Naruto and then to each other, nobody saying anything. "So I take it that in the council chambers, and working on teamwork, we're all in, yes?" Everybody in control of a clan, nodded. "Well, this is where things take a turn from conventional into the land of 'What the Fuck?' in the words of the late ero-gama-sennin." Everybody chuckled, even though they lowered their heads in respect when Naruto did. "Now, because I intend to pick the bulk of the remaining testaments from the clans here, along with two other nin under Tsunade-okaa-sama's command, we'll have to take teamwork throughout all of the clans to the next level."

Tsunade was going to smack him for calling her baa-chan again when she realized what he'd really said. Naruto and the others saw the Hokage, fist drawn back, almost shut down, and let out a soft chuckle. Naruto was about to continue when a squeal from Tsunade came out of nowhere from across the table and was now hugging Naruto tightly, swinging him back and forth. "You called me your mom! I'm so, so happy!" Naruto gasped for air the moment she pulled him from her chest and blushed when she started kissing all over his cheeks, making all the other clanheads and some of the heirs laugh. Even Neji was rolling on the ground crying from his laughter.

After a few minutes to regain composure, and get Tsunade to calm down, Naruto began to speak again. "As I was saying, this is where we take cooperation between clans to a new level. I've spoken with Kiba as he is now the official Clan Head of the Inuzuka Clan, and we are not just going to train together... but we're sharing family secrets. I'm sharing, with Gamabunta's permission, the gama summoning scroll to those who deserve it, and I'm sharing the secrets of the Rasengan and Elemental Rasengans. I'll be doing the same with any clans who wish to be a part of this. However, as I know some of you don't want to give up your secrets... I won't make you, nor will we turn against you in council meetings. It just means you won't have a Testament chosen from your clan, you won't learn the techniques of others, and you will be required to leave now. But please, I urge you to remember, we're all still friends."

WIth that said, a few did get up. Surprisingly, Chouza and Chouji were the first to get up, as were Inoichi and Ino. They were surprised though that Yoshino, with her husband's and sons approval, stayed. Looking around to those that stayed, he smiled. "You've all heard what I offered, would each clan please tell what they're willing to teach that they normally wouldn't teach." Itachi informed them that as one of the trainers to the Testaments, he would teach the Uchiha clan's favored Katon jutsu. Kisame offered to train them to fight in Kenjutsu and with extremely low chakra, along with Suiton jutsus. Shibi offered to help train in critical thinking, schooling emotions, and to help kisame train the members of the Testaments, and other clans, to fight with low chakra.

Yoshino said she'd have her husband and son teach strategy, as well as a few lower level Kage justus, though there wasn't much else they could teach. There fears were alieviated when Naruto told them that all clans should send their young to the Aburame and Nara clans to begin early education. Kiba said he'd offer up the Inu contract which they kept but rarely used. When Naruto asked, he was relieved to know it was in fact the same one Kakashi used. He also offered to teach the meal bars which, though wouldn't refill chakra like a soldier pill... if the Naras would work on it with the "brains" behind the inuzuka, it would supply the body with nutrients to help heal wounds faster. Tsunade offered to have a team help with that as well. When it came time for Hiashi to speak, Naruto spoke ahead of him. "Chakra Control from a young age, tea ceremonies, and evasion training... for both sexs."

Hiashi blinked. "Close Naruto-san. I was going to suggest the tea ceremonies for girls and evasion for boys, but I see it would be best for both after all, even if it does break tradition. However, my Hinata is going to take over very soon, and she'll abolish the caged bird seal. " Naruto smiled. "Hiashi-sama, if I chose Neji to be a testament, he'd have to have the Caged Bird Seal removed... as it would interfere with the seal Hokage-sama is going to put on all of us in the Testaments."

HIashi smirked, knowing what the seal was... Tsunade's own Genesis Rebirth Seal... and since it was for ninja duty, the elders couldn't say shit. Soon, he began laughing with Naruto joining in. Neji was just dumbfounded. Naruto tossed Hiashi a scroll and the older clan head caught it and opened it, revealing all things needed to remove the seal. Neji gasped, and Naruto smiled. "Tsunade-okaa-san?" Tsunade beamed. "Could you prepare to put the seal on all the members of the Testaments starting with me and Hana... but before you do, I've chosen a Chuunin and a former ANBU captain for the Testaments, could you send for them?"

Nodding vigorously, she was surprised, but summoned her own ANBU, and soon the two in question were standing in a room with the Hokage, and several clan heads and heirs. One was Umino Iruka, the other Uzuki Yuugao. Yuugao was getting nervous with all eyes on her and Iruka, and so she asked. "Tsunade-sama, if I may... why are we here?" Tsunade smirked. "Well, Yuugao, Iruka... Naruto has chosen you to train under him, Itachi, and Kisame to become two of the seven Testaments of the Will of Fire. "

Both adults gasped and looked to Naruto, who smiled. "Namikaze Naruto, Orange Testament of Fire, Mate of Namikaze Tsume, and Namikaze Hana, The Silver Testament of Love. I brought you here to get the Genesis Rebirth seal, your color and your virtue. Do you accept?" **"Hai!!"** came the exteremely enthusiastic response. "Good. Because the others are already in this room, but they do not know what color or virtue they are to be yet, if at all. So I'll start with you two."

Naruto looked them over for a few good moments. "Umino Iruka, one of the finest teachers and best friends I've ever had. You were also the one to catch me when I did wrong. You shall be the White Testament of Loyalty." Iruka beamed with pride and took Naruto into a hug, which was returned. Naruto then went to Yuugao and smiled. "It's so different seeing you without your mask, Neko-chan... but you always helped Iruka find me, and made sure I was punished when I did wrong, though never to the extent the council outrageously dmanded. You were fair. You shall be the Black Testament of Justice." To his surprise he was brought into another tight hug, with his head in her cleavage. Thankfully it was Anko and Maiko who saved him this time. "Thanks you two," he muttered softly before kissing Anko softly to make her smile. But before Maiko's head could lower, she was caught in her own kiss, even if it was brief.

It went on from there that the others were chosen. Nara Shikamaru became the Gold Testament of Reason, Hyuuga Neji became the Blue Testament of Courage, and the biggest shock of all... Was Hanabi. "Hyuuga Hiashi... I humbly request to take your daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi, and the final Testament of the Will of Fire." Hiashi was put off in surprise, but then remembered, Hinata was safe as clan heir, and with him removing Neji's Caged Bird Seal they would want to hurry up and get Hanabi to punish him... but now, she'd be protected. "Will you personally train her?" asked the wise old Hyuuga Clan Head.

Naruto smiled, "I will personally train her yes, but only when Tsunade-okaa-san and Shizune-nee-chan finish her medical training." This perked them all up, because ever since Hinata began to make salves, Hanabi took an interest. "I won't lie," continued Naruto, "She will have it rough, and may end up hating me before I even get to train her in combat. But she is to be the healer of the testaments, and our secret weapon at the same time. Plus, with her knowledge in healing, her sister's desire to change things, and Neji's Courage to help them both... Hanabi will help her sister heal the wounds of the Hyuuga."

Hanabi smirked. "Well, what will my color and virtue be?" She really was curious, but at the same time, she couldn't help but be a lil mischievious... she'd hung out with Konohamaru after all. "Ah, but of course, Hanabi-chan... You will be the Lavendar Testament of Innocense." Hanabi smiled, but Hinata started laughing. Naruto noticed and smirked. "What's so funny Hinata-chan?" She smiled. "If she's innocence, we're all in trouble. She helped Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon perfect their Cheesecake no Jutsu." Hiashi's eyes narrowed on his youngest who quickly skittered to Naruto and the Hokage. "Can I get my seal next please, I think I'm going to need it." This, coming from the up and coming ice princess just melted everybody, and they all had a good laugh, though, it ended soon after with the last of the seals being placed.

Naruto smiled to those present. "Now, know this... starting two months from now, we'll start our training, save for you Hanabi-chan, you only get one week off before you start your studies. You will train, but not to exhaustion. Eat plenty and sleep well, let your seals absorb your excess chakra, and know that I'll be sending you some of mine while you sleep. Now if you'll excuse me... I have to pack a picnic basket for my date with Anko and Maiko tonight..." Both women blushed, but wondered about the picnic basket.

"Umm, Naruto-kun?" asked a very shy Maiko, who waited until the last left before talking. Her voice was so smooth and calming to him, "Where are we going." He replied with a grin, "Well, to my favorite place other than the Yondaime's head on the monument. Also, it'll be a light dinner, as we'll be going swimming." Maiko blinked and blushed, then Anko growled. "Hey, Naruto, can we borrow some ryo, neither of us has a bathing suit anymore." Naruto's head slipped around the corner, "I'm not going to ask why, but the answer is no for now, because what's the point of bathing suits when you're going to skinny dip?" Naruto disappeared around the corner, and though he heard no movement from them, he smelled blood and two strong scents of arousal. _'Damn, I'm/he's good'_ thought all three at once.

Going upstairs to his room, Naruto was greeted by Tsume and Hana who both kissed him deeply, making him moan. Tsume broke away first and stroked her fingers over his facial "fang" tattoos which had now completely replaced his whiskers, but were just as sensitive. When they realized just how sensitive though, they stopped, because they knew he had somewhere to be in a couple hours, and they had a job to do. Heading out for "Phase 2" as Hana had them now calling it, though they refused to do the evil laugh with her, Tsume turned just in time to smile at Naruto with Hana, Kiba, and Ryoko so close by, it was obvious they heard her when she said, "Oh and Naru-kun, Kuromaru got a good sniff at me today and said I smelled like I did when I carried Hana and Kiba. You're probably gonna be a daddy!"

Several loud thumps were heard as Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Ryoko, and Mihoshi hit the floor. The only difference about the later two, was because they were laughing at Kiba and Akamaru's reaction. Naruto stared at Tsume's youthful smace, and nodded. "Just, have Lady Tsunade check a.s.a.p. You said 36 hours is the time for it to show up for an Inuzuka, correct?" he asked with a grin from his spot on the floor. "Good, you see Tsunade-baa-chan at noon tomorrow." Groaning, Tsume grabbed and Hana and went to snag Anko and Maiko, while Ryoko dragged Kiba to his room.

Anko and Maiko were sitting, having tea, and chatting nervously when a knock came on their door. They shared a look of surprise because, well, this was the far corner of the Inuzuka property, and rarely did any come out here for anything not important… and even then they tended to use a dog or bird. The knock came again and this time they both got up and answered it, hands near kunai if any trouble was on the other side.

Turns out there was trouble, just not the kind kunai could solve… at least not easily. There was Hana and Tsume, who quickly delivered the news that Tsume was going to see Tsunade tomorrow for a pregnancy test. After much squealing, the two mates looked to their new prospects, and shut them up with kisses. Deep, tongue-filled, make them both cum in their panties type kisses. With them both quiet, Tsume smiled and took out a pair of scrolls. "This morning Naruto and I got up early and looked through pictures of you both to find out what you'd look good in."

The two young women blushed… sure Maiko looked like Anko as far as body type, she was older, and couldn't pull off some of those things. Hana then made it worse for them. "During the meeting, the "me" you saw was a kage bunshin that naruto taught me this morning. Both women's jaws dropped open, but before they could speak, Hana grinned and continued. "Then using the highest secrets I know, I snuck in here, and got your measurements… although Anko's is a half cupsize larger now than before due to the kiss Naruto gave her."

Anko beamed, but Maiko sighed, only to be hugged by Tsume herself. "Sweety," the Matriarch cooed to her, "Naruto plans to take you and Anko the long way to his swimming hole. He's already sent Kage Bunshin up there to light the path, but he'll be here soon. You see, he wants to show you two off to everybody, both on ground level, just because he thinks you're beautiful."

Maiko blushed and Hana and Anko joined in on hugging her. "Naruto will be here soon, just to meet you and give you a kiss." Maiko tensed, but blushed, while Tsume stroked through her hair. "You'll probably become more youthful and perky like me. But don't worry, he knows you like Anko more. He'll spend the night getting to know you both… and if you want to mate him, hell let you have the spot just above Anko's. If not…. It's okay. He'd accept and protect you anyway."

Maiko nodded and was embraced in a hug by all three. There was a knock on the door and she went to hide only to be pushed to it while Hana's kage bunshin opened the door and dispelled itself. Maiko, seeing Naruto there, looking very handsome, blushed and began to back up. Naruto frowned then spoke softly. "What is this? Inuzuka Maiko, the Kamiame no Konoha (Divine Rain of Konoha, or Konoha's Divine Rain), backing up from a young man roughly nine years her junior?" A blush crept higher up Maiko's face as she backed up further, bumping into Anko and the others who then took her to have a seat on the couch.

Naruto kicked off his shoes and walked over, kneeling before Maiko, looking her over. For her age she looked good, damn good at that. She was the same height and build as Anko-chan, if viewed from a distance, but up close you could see she was a lot more toned, and her muscles were a lot harder. Her hair was a light brown, spiky around the front, top, and sides like Tsume's, and just as wild, while the back was longer, varying from knee length to just over her pert little butt, depending on her mood when trimming it, and how high she put her pony tail.

"Maiko-chan," came Naruto's velvety soft voice, full of love that seemed to end her trembling as she found her green, slitted-pupil eyes staring into Naruto's own. "Maiko-chan, I'm going to tell you what I know about you, both the good and the bad… then I'm going to kiss you and give you a gift. If after our date you wish to join Anko-chan in bed with me, you can, but if not… well… I'll be your mate anyways without taking you sexually, giving you full rights in both the Inuzuka and Namikaze clans." Maiko gulped and Anko whistled lowly… as that was a helluva offer, given to those you'd known your whole life and wanted to protect, and this was his first official time meeting Maiko. Anko licked her lips knowing she'd be his tonight.

"Inuzuka Maiko, you are similar to Lee in that you suck at molding and using chakra. However, you have enough control to do the important things like walk walls, walk on water, enhance your speed and strength, jump further, and use a kawarimi if you have too. You didn't take a companion because you didn't want them to be teased by the other companions for not being able to do the same jutsus as the others in the family. Instead you focused on taijutsu and kenjutsu, and have even beat the shit out of Gai during a controlled spar where he didn't remove any weights or open any gates." Naruto smiled, seeing he got her attention with all of that, but continued.

"You were given the name Divine Rain because you took down an entire Otogakure ANBU division when they wiped out your team and tried to hurt the medic with you that day. Her name was Shizune… or Shizune-nee-chan as I call her." Maiko's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. The woman, the one who had named her, was like a sister to the man who wanted to have her as a mate, not caring if she slept with him or not. Naruto smiled. "She told me you took her senbon and leapt into the air, throwing each with such power and accuracy that several has puncture wounds from the same needles going through one to the other… and when you landed, you'd just slid your sword back into place, it's clicking making just enough disturbance for their heads to fall from their shoulders."

"I also know about your brother dying, and how you comforted Anko… not just emotionally, but physically, and that she brought out your bicurious side, which became your lesbian side… though you still get caught thinking about some men, though Anko never says anything to you because you don't want her to think you're leaving her…. You're a good person, and the type of person I'd like to help me raise my children, even if you decide not to have any of your own. I just ask that you let me take you on a date tonight, enjoy the food I make for you, and then, enjoy a swim with us?" As he spoke, Naruto got closer and closer, his voice softer and softer. But his speech to her flipped a switch in her that they all recognized, mostly due to the large wetspot in her pants. Before he could even mention the kiss, she pulled him to the couch and had her tongue down his throat, dry humping him as the red chakra poured out… erasing time, fine lines, and scars from her face, and firming her up, though her chest got a bit bigger.

Growling out, Maiko looked up to Anko and the other two. "We'll all dress up and go show off for him tomorrow, all day. But for now, me and Anko get him. No dates right now, just hard, deep, repetitive sex!" Tsume and Hana laughed and started to walk out, when they looked back. "Well, we know I see Tsunade at noon to fing out if I'm pregnant, so after one or so, since you'll probably get up just before noon, we can all dress up and head out. But be warned, Naruto's got that look… if one of you doesn't volunteer to give him babies…." **"I'll do it!"** both women crited out at once, causing them all to laugh. "Good idea, Anko-hime, Maiko-hime… But since Maiko-hime will have to taken off of active duty, and Anko will have to interrogate lesser ranked criminals… I guess I need to hurry up and buy us a house, huh?"

Naruto's only response was to be wrapped in snakes around the ankles,being dragged by Anko to their shared bed, while Maiko was walking on all fours, biting into his shoulder and muttering obscene things to him. Oh this was going to be a long night. As they crashed on the bed, Maiko and Anko took turns making out with him while the other would take a couple of calming hits off of the last cigarette from a pack that was now empty. "Hmm, that's something I didn't know about you two." Anko, the one holding it for now, chuckled. "Kid, we normally do this after to calm down and go to sleep, but since we're going to be trying to have babies… this has to be the last, and before we do it." Passing the cig to Maiko who finished it off, Anko was now showing the boy what her snake like tongue could do in his mouth, tenting his trousers further.


End file.
